Kenapa!
by Akihara Yume a.k.a Akane
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke di tolak, Shimura Sai di tolak, Sabaku Gara di tolak, dan 7 pria tampan lainnya ia tolak. kenapa dia selalu menolak pria - pria tampan yang menyukainya?


KENAPA!!

By : Akihara Yume

Oneshoot Story

"Apakah, kau benar - benar tidak bisa memberi ku kesempatan untuk kencan dengan mu? Sekali saja?" pinta Uchiha Sasuke penuh harap. Tatapan memujanya membuat Hinata menahan tawa. Iapun tersenyum dan menjawab dengan amat sopan.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, aku menolak"

Kata - katanya sukses membuat Sasuke patah hati. Mudah sekali ia menolak pangeran sekolah tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas. Bukan hanya Sasuke, laki - laki lainnya pun sama.

Gadis bernama Hinata bermarga Hyuuga itu sebenarnya hanya gadis biasa. Ia tidak berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Ayahnya seorang dokter bedah umum di rumah sakit Kagawaru, kota Konohagakure. Sedang ibunya seorang guru dan membuka usaha cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Ia cuma perempuan seperti pada umumnya. Hanya yang membedakan, adalah sikapnya yang tidak seperti perempuan lain. Ia orang yang tegas dan pandai sekali bicara. Ia pandai mengatur emosi dan ekspresi sehingga sulit mengetahui isi hatinya. Tidak sedikitpun ia berminat pada lelaki. Wajahnya tidak secantik Haruno Sakura ataupun Yamanaka Ino apalagi Shimura Shion sang primadona SMU Negeri Konohagakure 2. Tapi Hinata punya daya tarik dan karisma tersendiri yang membuatnya di gilai kaum adam. Apa itu? Tak ada yang tahu.

Hinata tengah membaca sebuah buku sambil menyandar pada kusen jendela kelas 12 - 3. Hembusan angin membuat rambutnya yang senantiasa di ikat tinggi bergerak kesana kemari. Efeknya luar biasa mempesona. Beberapa cowok meliriknya dengan tatapan memuja, menyadari itu Hinata langsung beranjak pergi ke ruang lain yang bisa ia lebeli aman.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan sangat tenang. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti biasa, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya enggan namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia memasuki kelas 12 - 3 SMU Negeri Konohagakure 2 dan duduk di pojok dekat pintu.

Baru sampai ia sudah mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa gadis. Hanya dua cowok yang setia menjadi sahabatnya.

"Naruto!" Inuzuka Kiba mengguncang - guncang ia gemas. "Ahh Kiba! Hentikan!"

Ia sendiri tertawa saat mengatakannya. sedang Shino Aburame langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Bersandar nyaman pada kursi yang tak empuk sama sekali. Mereke bersenda gurau tak peduli beberapa gadis menatap mereka aneh.

Ketika pintu bergeser, tatapan Naruto seketika beralih pada Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja melangkah masuk. Wajahnya mempesona meski rautnya bosan. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada pemuda itu. Bibirnya menyungging senyum. Begitupun orang yang menatapnya. Tak banyak yang menyadari, namun Sasuke Uchiha dengan jelas merasakannya. Kenapa mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum?

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Namanya disebut ramah. Hinata hanya sekilas melirik pria yang kini berdiri si depannya bangkunya. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya ramah. Dengan suaranya yang tegas lembut membuat beberapa pria yang mendengarnya merinding kagum. "Kau kosong minggu ini?" tanya pria itu, akrab di panggil Sasori. Seangkatan dengan Hinata hanya berada di lain kelas. "Aku ada pertemuan dengan keluarga teman ayahku. Aku tidak ada waktu senggang bulan ini" jelasnya. Walau itu semua bohong.

"Begitukah? Kau benar - benar tidak punya waktu senggang?"

Sasori meminta kepastian dari gadis pujaannya ini. Hinata melirik ke arah lain, memperhatikan pria yang tengah menatapnya sambil menggeleng samar. "Uhhum. Aku sibuk" ia menjawab dengan tegas.

Sasori terdiam dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, lain kali jangan menolak."

Hinata hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sambil melirik lagi pada pria itu dan menyungging senyum yang amat samar.

"Yo Hinata!"

Hinata tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju lobi sekolah. Jam terakhir baru saja selesai dan murid - murid SMU Negeri Konohagakure 2 berhamburan keluar kelas.

Ia menoleh sedikit tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Lagi - lagi cowok tampan menghampiri dirinya. Berjalan di sisinya sambil tersenyum menebar pesona. "Ada apa Saito-san?"

"Apa kau, ada waktu senggang minggu ini?"

Lagi - lagi ajakan kencan. 3 tahun ia bersekolah, sudah ratusan kali ia di ajak kencan para lelaki. Baik senior ataupun junior. Bosan rasanya mendengar kalimat itu ditanyakan berulang kali padanya.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan keluarga teman ayahku. Aku tidak ada waktu senggang sampai akhir bulan"

Entah sudah keberapa ratus kali Hinata menolak ajakan kencan. Ia hampir mati bosan mengatakannya terus - terusan. Apa tidak bisa mereka mengajak gadis lain? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Hinata?

"Ah begitu, baiklah. Lain kali jangan menolak ya"

Kau ajak sampai kiamatpun aku tidak akan mau,. Hinata membatin kesal.

Uchiha Sasuke dibuat muak oleh sikap Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Jika dihitung sudah 112 kali Hinata menolak ajakan kencan dari siapapun. Dengan 112 alasan yang sama pula. Tidak berminat, sibuk, malas. Alasannya sangat monoton, sampai - sampai ia sering merasa frustasi karena gadis itu.

Besok pagi ia bertekad, akan mengajak Hinata kencan. Sekali lagi dan ia akan membuat gadis itu menerima ajakannya dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut sekalian.

Lihat saja besok!

Ruang kelas 12 - 3 nampak ramai. Hyuuga Hinata sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan bunga azure yang di tanam dalam pot yang di letakkan di atas rak buku berderet panjang tepat di sebelah bangkunya. Bunga itu cantik sekali, berbeda dengan di game yang biasa ia mainkan. Membuatnya terpesona saat memperhatikan tiap - tiap bunganya yang menggantung dengan sangat indah.

"Hinata"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh memberi orang itu atensi. Uchiha Sasuke lagi - lagi mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata lembut. Tatapan matanya itu! Sungguh, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali—ugh!!

"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku?"

Ini keterlaluan! Batin Hinata emosi. Meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu. Hinata mendesah lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja lantas memangku dagu. "Aku menolak" katanya tegas. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekesalan sekaligus keengganan.

"Kenapa kali ini kau menolak? Ribuan perempuan di luar sana sangat ingin ku ajak kencan tapi aku tidak pernah mengajak mereka. Kau harusnya bersyukur aku mengajakmu!"

Sasuke tersulut kemarahannya. Puluhan pasang mata memandang mereka, drama gratis yang nyata tanpa akting menjadi hiburan. "Aku menolak karena memang aku tidak mau. Lagipula kenapa harus mengajakku? Kau bisa mengajak Haruno Sakura. Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau dia menyukaimu"

"Ya memang, Sakura memang menyukaiku tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu" Sasuke tak bisa tenang. Bahkan mengucapkan kalimat itu suaranya gemetaran.

"Tapi aku tidak." Hinata menyahut singkat. Ia melirik si pemuda pirang yang rupanya baru saja kembali dari cafetaria, berdiri mematung sambil memandangi ia bertanya - tanya.

"Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa aku kurang kaya? Apa—"

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti wanita murahan yang gemar uang. Aku bukan wanita yang cuma melihat pria berdasarkan fisik dan materi."

Sasuke mendecih. "Lalu Apa itu? alasanmu Menolak semua pria yang mengajakmu kencan?"

Hinata tersenyum remeh. Ia mendecih pelan, sekali lagi melirik si pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, terpaku menatapnya kesal. "Hyuuga Hinata-san"

Uzumaki Naruto menyebut namanya dengan nada kurang menyenangkan. Tatapannya amat tajam sampai membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Kau mau tahu?" alisnya terangkat sebelah. Pandangan mengejek ia tujukan pada Sasuke. "Katakan" perintah Sasuke kesal.

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri pria berambut pirang di ambang pintu yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mata pria itu membulat terkejut dan melangkah mundur tertahan namun Hinata keburu menahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan" desis Naruto panik, dengan suara membisik bagai gitar bass.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tali kalung yang menggantung di leher pria itu dan mengeluarkannya agar semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lalu, di angkatnya tangan kirinya sendiri memperlihatkan cincin yang ia sematkan di jari manisnya.

Semua memperhatikan gantungan kalung si Uzumaki dan Hyuuga baik. Beberapa mata membulat terkejut. "Sama! Gantungan kalung mereka sama!!" seru salah seorang. Dan yang lain saling menyahut membenarkan.

Tatapan Hinata tidak beralih dari kedua mata Naruto yang sama pula memandangnya. Sesaat kemudian Hinata berkata "aku, sudah menjadi istri dari Uzumaki Naruto sejak 3 bulan yang lalu"

Seluruh telinga di buat tercengang mendengar pengakuan sang Hyuuga yang sudah ganti marga menjadi Uzumaki. Siapa yang tak terkejut coba? Mereka bahkan belum lulus SMA. Tapi sudah menikah. Berbagai spekulasi negatif muncul di benak siswa - siswi kelas 12 - 3. Tapi tidak ada perubahan dari Hinata, lantas kenapa mereka menikah?.

"Ini adalah keinginan orang tua kami. Yah, walau sebetulnya marga kami bukanlah Uzumaki melainkan Namikaze"

Lagi! Sekali lagi Hyuuga—coret! Uzumaki Hinata membuat kelas gaduh. Namikaze? Yang benar saja?! Sungguhan Naruto Uzumaki bermarga asli Namikaze? Si pemilik sekolah dan rumah sakit ternama Kagawaru?! Dokter hebat yang sampai - sampai di minta untuk mengoperasi pemimpin negara Iwagakure. Serius?

"Itulah alasanku menolak semua ajakan kencan kalian. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak tertarik pada pria siapapun itu. Tapi, setelah menikah dengan Namikaze ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak melirik siapapun lagi karena aku hanya akan melirik suamiku"

Mendengar Hinata mengucap kalimat sakral itu membuat Naruto berdebar - debar. Memang, awalnya hanya Hinata sepihak yang menyukainya. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu iapun mulai menyukai Hinata.

"Yah, dia memang istriku" ucap Naruto lembut. Tanpa di sangka mengakhiri drama itu dengan sebuah ciuman manis pada Hinata.

"Alasanmu sukses membuat kita jadi trending topik" ucapnya kemudian.

EnD.


End file.
